Allspice
by katebxo
Summary: Kurt has a random allergic reaction and Blaine comes over to comfort and cuddle. A ficlet written for my lovely friend Caitlin.


"Blaine! Hi, sweetie. Thanks for coming," said Carole.

Blaine knew immediately that something was wrong. Carole, who was always the perfect picture of composure and calmness, looked frazzled and exhausted.

"I've been worrying all day. Usually Kurt texts me when he knows he won't be coming to school, but I haven't heard from him all day. I was so relieved when I got your voicemail, Carole."

"It's been a long day, Blaine." Carole let out a long sigh and led Blaine to sit next to her at the kitchen table. "Last night I picked up a few muffins from the bakery that the boys could eat for breakfast, as a treat."

"Okay…did Kurt get food poisoning or something?" asked Blaine.

"Unfortunately, he did not. Kurt decided to have one of the carrot walnut muffins this morning for breakfast. Within the span of two bites, his tongue swelled up and he broke out in hives all over his body."

"What? Oh my god. Is he okay? I thought Kurt didn't have any allergies!"

"We didn't think he had any either," said Carole.

"So what did you do?" Blaine asked, fidgeting in his chair. He hated talking about Kurt like this, even though he was sure Kurt was just upstairs in his bedroom. He knew Carole wouldn't have invited him over to the house if Kurt was in the hospital or at the Doctor's office.

"We rushed him to the emergency room. His tongue was so swollen he could barely breathe. They gave him a shot of epinephrine as soon as we walked into Triage. Thankfully the swelling went down within a few minutes," Carole explained.

Blaine willed his heart to calm down. Just hearing that his boyfriend was having trouble breathing and being rushed to the hospital while he was sitting in math class made his heart pound.

"But he's okay now, right?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, honey. He's fine. He's just resting upstairs. The doctor decided to do a bunch of allergy tests while they had him admitted and he's still a little shaken up."

Blaine shuddered at the mention of the allergy tests. When he was six, he has an allergic reaction to some pineapple and the doctor wanted to figure out if he was allergic to anything else. The doctor pricked him over and over again with needles coated in a different allergen, to see if his skin would react to a wide span of allergens. After many tears and promises of new toys from the toy store, pineapple was the only thing that Blaine was allergic to.

"He must have been really upset about it," Blaine murmured.

Kurt was deathly afraid of needles.

"I think he almost broke Burt's hand, he was squeezing so hard," said Carole, laughing quietly. "Why don't you head upstairs?"

"I will, thank you, Carole."

Blaine headed up the stairs quickly, pausing in front of Kurt's door. It was slightly ajar, and Blaine could hear Adele's soothing voice drifting through the crack in the door.

He knocked quietly and entered the room before Kurt could invite him in. His boyfriend was cuddled under the soft cream coloured blanket that Kurt kept draped over the decorative armchair in the corner of his room. A vanilla scented candle was burning on the window (Blaine could tell immediately because the room smelt like _home _and _Kurt_ and _everything wonderful in the world_). Kurt had his back to him and Blaine wasn't even sure if Kurt was awake or not.

He crept quietly into the room and walked around the bed to face Kurt, whose eyes were closed. He was making the quiet little snuffling noises that he always made when he was absolutely dead tired and Blaine smiled fondly. He ran his fingers lightly through Kurt's tousled hair. From what he could tell, most of Kurt's face and arms were covered in little red hives and Blaine winced in sympathy. He touched Kurt's cheek softly and Kurt's eyes sleepily blinked open.

"Blaine? Is that you?"

Blaine knelt down further and looked straight into Kurt's sleepy eyes.

"It's me, baby. I'm right here."

Kurt struggled under the blanket for a moment before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Carole called me. I was worried about you all day."

"I would have texted you, but I dropped my phone when my tongue started to swell and I shattered the screen." Kurt sniffed and blinked several times, like he was trying to fight off tears.

"I'm so sorry about today, Kurt. I wish I could have been there. You must have been so scared."

Suddenly Kurt burst out in tears, flung himself at Blaine and wrapped his shaking arms tightly around his torso. Blaine almost fell backwards with the force but managed to keep his balance and guide himself and Kurt back onto the bed and propped up on the pillows. Kurt was sobbing into his neck and Blaine was trying to comfort him, rubbing his hands back and forth (lightly) against his shaking back and murmuring sweet words into his ear.

Kurt calmed down after Blaine told him the story of how Francey force fed him pineapple when he was six and his mom found him playing with his Legos on the kitchen floor covered head to toe with hives. Francey got her Barbies taken away for a week because she kept lying about what she fed Blaine to make him have the allergic reaction.

They lied in silence for a while, Kurt sniffling occasionally and Blaine running his fingers up and down Kurt's spine to calm him.

"I was so scared, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I couldn't breathe and all I could think about was not being able to say goodbye to you."

"Oh…Kurt. You actually thought that-"

"It's silly, I know. But I was terrified."

"You're safe now, Kurt," Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt tightly for a moment.

"I know," said Kurt. Blaine felt Kurt's lips press softly against the base of his throat. "I always feel safe when I'm with you."

"Me too."

Kurt shuffled up a bit and kissed Blaine soft and sweet on the lips before cuddling back down onto Blaine's chest.

"So, did they figure out what you were allergic to?"

"Allspice, Blaine. I'm allergic to allspice. Isn't that the weirdest thing to be allergic to? I mean you would think that I would have ingested it at some point in my life and they would have figured it out."

"Maybe you developed it recently. That can happen, you know."

"Perhaps. I just don't understand why they felt the need to prick me with a million needles when there were only a few ingredients in the muffins. Carole called and asked the bakery for the recipe."

"Carole tells me that you almost broke your Dad's hand," said Blaine, laughing a little.

"I hate needles, Blaine. _I hate them._"

"I know, Kurt."

"They figured out I was also allergic to birch trees, Blaine! _Birch trees._ Was poking me with the birch tree needle even necessary? Ridiculous," Kurt huffed angrily.

"Just don't lick a tree, you'll be fine."

"Shut up, Blaine."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt until the angry expression on his face melted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

This was written for a prompt that my lovely friend Caitlin (Keitorin Asthore on here, redbullandcupcakebatter on tumblr) gave me. This little fic is loosely inspired by her many allergies and the conversation we had one day about her forgetting she was allergic to carrots. I borrowed Francey, (her version of Blaine's older sister) for a quick minute! Enjoy!


End file.
